Happy International Happy Day Everyone
by Rekishi-Hatake
Summary: I started this because I was angry and upset with what I read was going on in Russia and with the other countries so I wrote this to king of ease my mind, but instead it veered off in a totally opposite direction. OC x Russia/other OC x America Also I don't own anything.


Meetings never went well, but this one was far too over the top.

"_This is all your fault!"_

"_If you weren't here we wouldn't have to deal with this!"_

'_Why do you always have to hurt those around you?"_

The yelling continued on for the entire meeting as it usually did, but this time all of it was for one nation who stood alone. He didn't even try to defend himself. He let everyone say what they wished while smiling that stupid fake smile and pretending that the world would suddenly leave him alone.

"Russia?" I called as I knocked on the pale door, "Russia, are you there?" There was only the sound of a heavy bottle hitting wood roughly, "Ivan Braginski you open this door right now!" I began to pound on the door with my fist as I yelled.

The door was suddenly thrown open and my wrist disappeared into a gloved hand. "Stop," he said as he tightened his hold ever so slightly on my wrist. His voice was gravely and he sounded tired as though he had just woken, but the smell of his breath confirmed my suspicions.

I ignored the urge to pull away and yell since doing so would only result in a broken wrist or worse. I knew he was dangerous sober, but now he was also dangerous and drunk. I spoke softly and calmly as though quelling an angered child, "Ivan, won't you let me in? I just want to talk."

"Nyet," his answer abrupt and to the point, but I was stubborn.

"Why?" I asked, but I was met with his hand tightening around my wrist to painful lengths.

"Did not you hear me?" his violet eyes flashed dangerously and he tightened his hold.

I gasped in pain, but refused to yield, "Ivan, at least explain to me why not."

"Nyet, you will run away," his hand tightened further, "like everyone else."

The tips of my fingers were now starting to turn blue and my hand burned, "W…ah…What if I promise you that I won't ever abandon you?"

His gaze faltered and his grip loosened slightly, "N-nyet, you will die one day. You are breakable," his hand let go fully and he stepped back, "and I can break you."

"I am not weak Ivan! I am not some porcelain doll that will break with every little touch! I may be weaker than you, but I am not weaker than glass. I am strong!" I felt defensive and I knew it sounded like I was yelling at him, but I just wanted him to understand that I wasn't some glass vase that needed to be handled like a baby.

Suddenly he took up my offended hand and yanked down my light blue sweater sleeve with such speed that I yelped more in surprise than pain. There was already a darkening black and blue handprint that engulfed my whole wrist. I looked back to him and his voice softened, "Da, I can."

He let go of my hand and retreated back into his dark room. I was at a loss, if I let him close that door that was it and I knew that he wouldn't open it again no matter what, but on the other hand if I tried to stop him he could seriously injure me or even kill me. My body decided for me and I leapt into the room after him, "Ivan! You said that you can hurt me, but I said that you won't. I know that you could even kill me, but I also know that you would never do that to me. You have a big heart and even if it is under layers it's still there."

Ivan shook his head, "You are strange."

I smiled widely and shook my finger, "Da, but you love me anyway."

Ivan looked at me a bit dumbstruck and after a moment he began to chuckle a deep chuckle that avalanched into the heartiest laughter I have ever heard. I was amazed at the sound it made as it vibrated off the walls and back to me. It was like music and I found myself being swung around in very large arms as he spun me around in the air.

Once his episode was over he set me down and I looked at him seriously, "Ivan I need to get this off of my chest."

His remaining smiled and mirth disappeared and his fake smile turned his features to an icy mask, "Da?"

I took in a deep breath and began, "Ivan, you as a person have done no wrong by me or, as far as I know, by the others. However, as Russia I find myself quite appalled by your behavior as of late. You are scaring everyone, even I am afraid of what is happening. Threats are flying this way and that, countries are preparing for war, and I just can stand the thought of all of you hurting one another. Alfred and the others told me about everyone's wounds, emotional, and mental pain that all of you faced due to those wars and I never want to see or even hear about any of you going through that again." I hugged my smaller arms around him and waited for him to relax before speaking again, "Ivan I want you to understand that I am in no way shape or form mad at you of you as a person. I am frightened by this prospect of war and mad at the other nations for yelling at you over things that you yourself have no control over." I pulled back and smiled up at him as I wiped away and stray tears that had fallen, "If this is the last time I am able to see you do to war or whatever I just want you to know that I am very thankful and happy that I had the honor of meeting you even if it hurts."

"ReRe? ReRe!? ReRe?! OI RERE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" cried America over the hotel intercom.

I quickly wiped away the remained of my tears and smiled at Ivan, "Ah! T-that idiot! I guess it's time isn't it?" I turned towards the door and began walking, "Well Ivan I'll see you …"

I was cut off as Ivan suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me around. Before I could ask soft and demanding lips stole away my question. I kissed back and we parted far too soon. Ivan smiled at the noise I made when he pulled away, "I think he can wait da?"

I giggled and kicked the door shut before jumping up to kiss his nose, "Da!"

BONUS:

*Later*

All the countries were sitting in the indoor movie theater watching "SpongeBob Square Pants: The Movie".

America put his arm behind Joseppi's head and whispered and American whisper, "You know I could never understand that part with the flag and Patrick's butt. I mean he should've made it bigger."

Joseppi looked over at him and face palmed, "The inner workings of your mind are an enigma."

There was no talking and suddenly the part came where SpongeBob and Patrick were singing the "Goofy Goober Song" when England turned to Ree to ask her a question only to find her snogging with none other than Russia_**?!**_ Quickly he turned away intent on telling Joseppi, but found her and the loudest oaf of all, America, singing along to the song. When he turned back to Ree and Russia they were so longer doing such, but oh no when he turned again to Joseppi and America now they were doing it.

"Well I never!" cried England as his face turned tomato red and he tried to ignore the couples on either of his sides. France was behind him snickering the whole movie while making perverted comments every five minutes along with Prussia and Spain.


End file.
